powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
An Evil Game
An Evil Game is the twenty-second episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Synopsis While Trakeena plots her revenge on the Red Ranger for destroying her father, the underhanded Deviot hires two monsters, Kubak and Teksa, to get rid of her. Villamax and Deviot capture Leo, but his friends are able to free him using the Galaxy Megazord against Kubak. The two monsters are destroyed and Deviot is angry that his plot to overthrow Trakeena has failed, but vows to triumph next time. Plot Trakeena thinks about the final moments of Scorpius transferring to him the succession when Villamax interrupts its distraction informing that the Red Ranger was located, Trakeena orders that Villamax captures it immediately planning to initiate a personal revenge by the death of his father. Meanwhile the return of Trakeena infuriates Deviot who sees his chances of getting into the cocoon diminish more and more. He secretly hires Kubak and Teksa on a mission to assassinate Trakeena in exchange for a treasure chest. In Terra Venture, Leo and Kai are training against each other with their sabers when Villamax interrupts their training and challenges Leo. Villamax makes clear his loyalty to Trakeena and informs her that she is the new heir to the throne of Scorpius. Leo and Kai face Villamax in a fierce fight using his Quasar Sabers, but they are no match for their fighting skills being soon defeated. Shortly after Deviot appears to assist Villamax, he immobilizes Kai and brings the other Power Rangers in chains. Leo is powerless to see his friends prisoners being unable to continue the fight, Villamax promises to release the other Power Rangers if Leo agrees to surrender to Trakeena. Having no other choice, Leo accepts surrender even after the appeals of others not to do. Leo is captured and taken without much reluctance. Villamax fulfills his promise and frees the other Rangers despite Deviot's protests. Trakeena imprisons Leo in a chamber on her ship and briefly confronts him about her father's death, Leo claims he had no choice but to destroy Scorpius to protect Terra Venture. Trakeena creates a fire hole on the ground ordering Leo to be thrown at him. Leo observes his Quasar Saber in Deviot's hands and leans on a Stingwinger to get out of the hole, he manages to retrieve his saber and escape the Scorpion Stinger by running through the dunes of the planet where the ship has landed. Deviot incorrectly instructs Villamax of the direction in which Leo has fled to mislead him, and then indicates the correct location of the Leo for Trakeena so that she can look for him alone and fall into his trap. The Red Ranger and Trakeena fight in a melee battle within an energetic force field activated by her, Trakeena takes great advantage during the fight putting into practice the results of his training with Villamax. Meanwhile, Deviot begins his plan by ordering Kubak and Teksa to destroy Trakeena making it appear that the blame for the princess's death is exclusively for Leo. Deviot destroys the energy field by stopping the fighting and enabling Kubak and Teksa to attack Trakeena by surprise. Leo takes advantage of the two assassins' intervention to escape. Trakeena does not face great difficulties in the fight and easily eliminates Teksa leaving Kubak terrified, she immobilizes Kubak demanding that he reveal the one responsible for planning his murder, but Deviot destroys him before he can reveal the whole truth. In the meantime the other Rangers arrive on the planet to rescue Leo and join him against Trakeena. However before starting a new battle Kubak appears giant and interrupts the confrontation. Trakeena and Deviot leave the scene. The Rangers fight against Kubak using the Galaxy Megazord, defeating the monster with the Condor Galactazord's Missile Launch. Later, Trakeena reappears before the Power Rangers and swears that they will pay for his father's death. Leo guarantees that they will be prepared for the next confrontation. In Scorpion Stinger, Villamax delivers a small dagger to Deviot as a token of loyalty and respect. Deviot belittles the present away from the sights of Villamax but is noticed by Kegler who listens all. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) (voice) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) (voice) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) (voice) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Stephen Apostolina as Kubak (voice) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (archive footage)/Teksa (voice) Zords *Galaxy Megazord *Astro Megaship Errors *While Trakeena is fighting the Red Ranger, it is briefly seen another actress is doing it in some shots. *Despite being in danger at multiple points in the episode. Trakeena never summoned a monster nor did thhe other villains send one. **Also, despite going to capture the Rangers, the villains didn't enlist the help of a monster tlo ensure victory. Notes *This episode marks the first time since the Rangers acquired the Lights of Orion that they don't appear because the episode it is adapted from is the one before they appeared. *This episode marks the first time the Condor Galactazord's Missile Launch attack has been used as a finishing move since the Rangers received the Lights of Orion. *Damon, Kendrix and Maya remain morphed throughout the entire episode. See Also (Teksa costume) (Kubak Zord battle) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode